


Finding You Lost

by Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), cryaotic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn/pseuds/Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix goes missing on the way back from a supply run. Can Ryan find him before he becomes a zombie feast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You Lost

Ryan didn't know how the hell he and Felix had ended up like this; running away from fucking zombies that wanted to feast on their brains, though to be honest he wasn't surprised. All the predictions on how the world would fall to its knees and it had to be fucking zombies. Out of everything, it had to be zombies. Running at full speed back to their abandoned part of the subway they had taken to calling 'home', Ryan glanced back, only to begin panicking when he realised that Felix wasn't following behind him like he was supposed to be. He was only slightly faster than Felix meaning that he should have been back literally five seconds behind him, not no-where in sight. Locking his gun, he ventured to the surface again, sweeping the area for any sign of Felix or the hoard of zombies that were chasing after them; there wasn't any.  
“Felix?” Ryan called out cautiously, hoping that there was a reply from somewhere. Anywhere. As long as it wasn't a scream. Ryan didn't think he could bear it if there was a scream. “Felix!” He screamed desperately into the deserted streets, not caring if he attracted the attention of the wrong kind. Taking careful steps, Ryan began to retrace his path, praying to whatever there was that he didn't find the scarce remains of his only friend; his boyfriend even. “Come on, answer me! Please! Felix!” Dread filled his every nerve ending and it felt as though his heart was beating at 200mph or not at all, he couldn't tell. All he could think about was trying to find Felix before something terrible happened to him. If it already hadn't. No! He couldn't think like that. So lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed an almost inaudible sound, causing him to whip round in search of the source. “Felix?”   
A shuffle of movement caught Ryan's eye and he moved towards it slowly.  
“Ryan....Ry...I'm over here.” Felix's quiet voice sounded over the silence of the streets and an arm appeared from underneath an overturned car, reaching towards him.   
“Felix.” Ryan sighed in relief as he sprinted to the car, skidding to a halt beside it, ignoring the pain it caused in his legs. “What are you doing under there? How did they get you without me noticing? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Did you get bitten?” he rambled as he pulled Felix out from under the car, blanching at the sight of the other's leg, covered in blood and marred with deep scratches. Felix let Ryan take most of his weight as they tried to stand up and started shaking his head, looking behind Ryan in warning. Heeding it, Ryan whipped round and shot down three zombies with headshots and a few extra to make sure.  
“Thanks.” Felix smiled, gratefully. “No I'm not bitten. Only have a slight scratch.” He joked wincing as he tried to move his leg. “Knulla.” he cursed painfully. “Fuck, that hurts. You didn't notice because I didn't call out. Didn't want you to get hurt.” He admitted sheepishly.  
Ryan looked at him disbelievingly before anger began to overtake him and he glared at Felix. “You didn't...you didn't want me to get hurt? But what about you?!” He asked angrily, “What about you getting hurt?” Felix looked down at Ryan's tone and realised that he had fucked up. “Didn't you think that I might be the slightest bit upset about that?” Ryan shut up after that and concentrated on getting them back to the subway hideout without getting them both killed. Holstering Felix's gun and keeping his own in his unoccupied, he half carried/half dragged Felix back to their safe haven before dumping him carefully on the floor as he went in search of their medical supplies, radiating fury. His anger drained a little and he calmed down slightly, but not enough to forgive Felix yet. Ryan knelt next to Felix, gently lifting his leg into his lap so that he could clean it out properly. He didn't want the guy to get an infection. Not in this world. Felix could be infuriating and annoying, but Ryan loved him and wouldn't change him for the world and he certainly didn't want him to die. After packing the stuff away, Ryan took himself to the opposite walls so that he could collect his thoughts and relish in the fact that Felix was alive and he hadn't been bitten and everything was as alright as it was going to get in this forsaken place. 

 

Felix knew he was in trouble. Deep deep trouble. The silence in the subway was deafening him and he just wanted Ryan to say something, anything, even if it was yelling screaming at him; it would be better than the silence. Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it again when Ryan brought their medical bag back over to him, not looking him in the eyes as he knelt beside his leg, starting to clean it up, holding the deep scratches together with paper stitches before wrapping a bandage around it gently. Once finished, Ryan put the supplies away and proceeded to sit against the other wall on his haunches, hands clasped together in front of him in thought.  
“Ryan?” Felix ventured, testing the waters he was currently swimming in. Ryan didn't respond; he didn't even glance up, not even for a slight second. For a split moment, Felix wondered if he should just stay where he was and let Ryan talk to him in his own time. That would have been the logical solution; but when had Felix ever been logical? Using the wall to help him keep the weight off his leg, Felix began to hop his way over to Ryan before he was stopped by said man and sat down again.  
“You have to stay off of that if you ever want it to heal.” Ryan ground out through gritted teeth.   
Felix looked up at him and when he was unable to make eye contact, he sighed and leaned back against the wall, a wave of exhaustion washing over him.   
“I'm sorry.” He whispered, letting the words hang in the air like mist, curling around them. “I'm sorry I didn't call out for you. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad.”  
Ryan paced away from him angrily and Felix watched him, not expecting him to come back as fast as he did.   
“You know what? I thought you were dead, Felix.” Ryan vented. “When I got back and you weren't there behind me, I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how that felt? Like my heart had been dragged from my chest and pulverised, because I didn't want to live in this world without you. I don't want to live in this world without you.” Ryan dragged his hand through his unruly hair that hadn't been brushed in a while, pacing back and forth, avoiding looking at Felix.   
“Ry-”  
“Just don't Felix.”  
“Ryan.” He said more persistently. “Please understand. I didn't want you getting hurt because I feel the same. I don't want you to get hurt, or die, because I don't...I can't survive without you.” Now all their feelings and words were out there, laying heavily in the air, ramping up the tension in the small space. Felix held his breath, waiting for another outburst from Ryan; instead he was suddenly dragged into a warm, tight embrace. It took a moment, but eventually he realised that Ryan's shoulders were shaking and he dragged him closer.  
“I thought...I thought that I had lost you.” Ryan breathed heavily, trying to hold back the sobs overtaking him. “I thought that you were gone. Never do that to me again!” He pleaded. “Please, Felix, Never again.”  
Felix held him closer, kissing his cheek before kissing him properly with urgency, to get it across to Ryan that he wasn't going anywhere. “I'm not going anywhere Ry.” He promised.  
“Good.” Ryan pulled back, wiping his eyes and giving him a watery smile. Looking to the one entrance/exit they had, he sighed heavily before picking up his gun. “Sun's going down.” He muttered, kissing Felix on the top of his head. “Get some rest. I'll take the first watch.”   
Felix knew there would be no point in resisting, so he nodded in agreement and squeezed Ryan's hand once before he went to go stand guard. As he closed his eyes, he reminded himself that they were both here and alive, fighting against the odds another day.

And fight they would. If not for the world, then each other.


End file.
